pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure A La Mode
Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure A La Mode is the Sequel of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure It introduced Cure Blueberry In the English Dub it's called Mew Mew Power II and in Glitter Force it's called Glitter Force Animalia 2.0 Summary It has been a year since the Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cures defeated Deep Blue. But a new threat called the Saint Rose Crusaders have arrived and they want to conquer the world and create an ideal community or society. It's up to the Cures and newcomer Cure Blueberry to stop them. Characters Pretty Cures Momomiya Ichigo/Cure Strawberry (Zoey Hanson in English Dub) Ichigo is the Leader of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure. Ichigo is sweet, and ready for anything. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. She is head-over-heels in love with Masaya. Ichigo cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she's also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She's also very hard working, and very brave the only thing that scares her is ghosts. She is Cure Strawberry the Pretty Cure of Strawberries. She has the DNA of a Iriomote Wildcat. She ocassionally ends her sentences in ~nya in the Japanese Version due to her Cat DNA, Her Main Color is Pink Aizawa Minto/Cure Minto (Corina Bucksworth in English Dub) Minto is a Member of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure. Minto is, despite her relatively small size, extremely headstrong and can be very powerful when cooperating with her teammates. She enjoys dancing, particularly in the style of ballet. Her favorite food is French food and scones. She slightly dislikes common food (i.e. fast food, canned food, etc.) but will eat it if given to her. She is in Love with Zakuro. Which first appears as idol love but begins to spin off. She is Cure Minto the Pretty Cure of Peppermint. She has the DNA of the Blue Lorikeet. Her Main Color is Blue Midorikawa Lettuce/Cure Lettuce (Bridget Verdant in English Dub) Lettuce is a Member of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure. Lettuce is a sweet but shy and timid girl. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family. After befriending Ichigo and Minto, she becomes more confident. Lettuce does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed. ' '''She is '''Cure Lettuce' The Pretty Cure of Lettuce. She has the DNA of a Finless Porpoise. Her Main Color is Green Huang Bu-ling/Cure Pudding (Kikki Benjamin in English Dub) Bu-Ling Huang is a Member of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure and the Youngest of the Cures. Bu-Ling likes doing acrobatics and is very playful. The other Pretty Cures agree that her monkey DNA is a perfect match for her personality, as she is full of energy and loves having fun – to the point where Minto considers her very immature. She is also the most hyperactive member of the team, even more-so than Ichigo. But she can be serious at times. She is Cure Pudding the Pretty Cure of Pudding. She has the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamarin. Her Main Color is Yellow Fujiwara Zakuro/Cure Zakuro (Renee Roberts/Cure Pomegranate in English Dub) Zakuro is a Member of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure and the oldest of the Cures. Zakuro is presented as a self-confident, independent, and mature character throughout the Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure series; portrayed as the mature, older-sister-like figure of the group, offering advice and often appearing to save the younger girls just in the nick of time. She usually works alone, as she initially refused to join the other Pretty Cures. Zakuro is also very smart, although she often masks her knowledge of things. She is Cure Zakuro '''the Pretty Cure of Pomegrantes. She has the DNA of Grey Wolf. Her Main Color is Purple Shirayuki Berry/Cure Blueberry (Beatrice Whitecourt in English Dub) Berry is a member of Tokyo Mew Mew Pretty Cure who acts as co-leader along with Ichigo. Berry is a happy girl, as well as a cheerful, kind, and hard worker. She seems to say "eek" when she is nervous. She accidently got infused with the DNA of the both the Amami Black Rabbit and the Andes Mountain Cat. She is '''Cure Blueberry '''the Pretty Cure of Blueberries Her Main Color is White Mascots Masha (Mini-Cure in English Dub) Masha is a Robotic Mascot created to help the Pretty Cures. Masha's real name is '''R2000 but is called Masha by the Pretty Cures. He ends his few complete sentences in ~Masha in the Japanese Version. Ucha (Mini-Berry in English Dub) Ucha is Berry's Robotic Mascot Partner His Real Name is R3000 but Berry calls him Ucha. Unlike Masha he can speak complete sentences. He complains a lot and is sometimes rude to Berry. He ends his sentences in ~ucha in the Japanese Version Songs My Sweet Heart Ver a La Mode (Opening sung by Rika Komatsu) Berry Berry Sweet Time (Ending 1 sung by Miyamoto Kanako) Mew Mew Generation! (Ending 2 sung by Gojo Mayumi) English Dub Songs Team Up Remix Version (Opening sung by Bree Sharp) Let's be Mew Mew! (Ending 1 sung by Bree Sharp) Animal Instinct (Transformation Song 1 sung by Bree Sharp) Supernatural (Transformation Song 2 sung by Bree Sharp) Category:Sequels